Zedd's Monster Mash
Summary As the teens enjoy Halloween with some of their young friends, Lord Zedd instructs the putties to crash the annual Youth Center Halloween Party. Then, as Tommy takes some kids trick-or-treating, Goldar kidnaps him to a secret location to battle the most vicious Halloween monster. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (morphed voice) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (morphed voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Judy ??? as Trini Kwan (morphed voice) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Tom Wyner as Doomstone (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Pumpkin Rapper (voice) *??? as Snizzard (voice) *Richard Epcar as Primator (voice) *Richard Epcar as Rhino Blaster (voice) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) *??? as Woman in Witch Costume *??? as Mrs. Marx *??? as Karen Marx Notes *When the Z-Putties transform into children wearing costumes, it appears that they have transformed into the Mutant Rangers from the episode "Mighty Morphin' Mutants", but with "Z" belt buckles instead of pentograms. *Aside from the new monster, Doomstone, and the keeper of the Dark Dimension, the following monsters appear: **Pumpkin Rapper from "Trick or Treat" **Robogoat from "The Green Dream" **Primator from "The Wanna-Be Ranger" **Rhinoblaster from "Football Season" **The Invenusable Flytrap from "Welcome to Venus Island" **Snizzard from "Foul Play in the Sky" *With the exception of Doomstone and Snizzard, the remaining 5 monsters are from Zyu2 footage. *The Snizzard is the only monster, aside from Doomstone, which Tommy had not fought previously. *Jason, Trini, and Zack do not appear in this episode unmorphed. *Rhinoblaster and Invenusable Flytrap have different voices to their original appearances but Rhinoblaster will go back to speaking with his original in The Wedding. *First mention of the World Peace Conference. *Pumpkin Rapper's zord fight uses footage that was unused from "Trick or Treat". *Bulk speculates that the Power Rangers have the ability to change size. Three seasons later, in Turbo, Justin Stewart would do just that, morphing from a child to an adult-sized Blue Ranger. *Doomstone's epitaph reads, "Here is MHLCAEH". The "C" is backwards. *For the second Halloween in a row, Alpha 5 mingles with normal humans, protected from suspicion by their assumption that he is simply in costume. *The Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord fight was used in a PC game Power Rangers Zeo PowerActive Words. *Zedd's haunted forest is said to be the monsters' resting place. The same thing can be said with the Shadow World in Lightspeed Rescue, the Abyss of Evil in Ninja Storm, and the Nighlok Heaven in Samurai. *First time the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord in warrior mode fight alongside each other. Errors *Zordon says that Lord Zedd has recreated his most vicious monsters in the Dark Dimension, but the Pumpkin Rapper, Snizzard, and Rhinoblaster were Rita's monsters. *Unmorphed Tommy holds his morpher with his hands switched from his morphing sequence. *Amy Jo Johnson's wires can be seen holding her off the ground when Kimberly attacks Doomstone in the Dark Dimension. Songs *Fight *White Ranger Tiger Power See Also (Gatekeeper footage) (Doomstone costume) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Halloween Specials